


In From the Rain

by slightlytookish



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: Connor's first thought, when Elder Price stomps into the mission hut soaking wet, isat least he isn't covered in blood this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fluff prompt given to me on tumblr: #27 Wearing the other’s sweater
> 
> Only this time, it's a jacket :)

Connor's first thought, when Elder Price stomps into the mission hut soaking wet, is _at least he isn't covered in blood this time_.

His second, third, and fourth thoughts are a jumble of _I never realized how see-through our uniforms are when wet_ , and _oh gosh Elder Price must have stopped wearing his garments and I really shouldn't be staring_ , and _OH NO HE HAS MUSCLES_.

For a brief, horrified moment Connor is afraid that he's said the last one aloud but if he has, Price doesn't appear to have noticed.

"It's raining," he says, sounding almost insulted, as if the weather planned this on purpose, just to ruin his day.

"It does that here sometimes," Connor says, amused. "During the rainy season. Now, come on, let's get you into the kitchen; you're getting the rug all wet."

Price gives him an unimpressed look, but he lets Connor take him by the (cold, wet) elbow and steer him into the kitchen, where at least the tile floor will be easier to clean later. And Connor tries not to laugh, he really does. But Elder Price looks _so_ grumpy, and his shoes make a squelching sound every time he takes a step, and it's pretty adorable how his hair, normally so perfect, is sopping wet and dripping into his eyes. Connor can't stop the smile that's tugging at his lips, and that smile only grows when he notices the coffee cup in Price's hand, the dip in the lid filled with rainwater. 

"You wouldn't be in this mess right now if you weren't so addicted to that stuff," he chides gently, as he reaches for the cup and sets it on the counter. 

"It wasn't raining when I left," Price says, pouting in a way that Connor should _not_ find charming at all. He plucks at the front of his shirt, pulling the fabric away from where it's sticking to his chest with a little shiver. "I'm cold."

Connor shivers too, for a different reason.

"Well, go and change!" he says, shooing Elder Price out of the room. Price shuffles off, looking miserable, and Connor determinedly doesn't watch the way the fabric clings to Price's shoulders and the muscles in his back as he passes by. 

That's a lie, Connor definitely looks. 

But then he takes a deep breath, rolls his eyes at himself, and carefully eases the lid off the coffee cup so that none of the water will fall inside. If Price is going to insist on drinking it, he might as well drink it hot so that it'll actually do him some good, and this coffee is lukewarm at best.

By the time Elder Price returns to the kitchen, looking only a little less sulky in a dry uniform and with his still-damp hair neatly combed, the coffee's hot again. 

"Just in time," Connor says, handing it over. 

Price's fingers are icy when they brush against his, and he quickly curls them around the cup, blinking at Connor in surprise. "You warmed it up? Thanks, Elder McKinley."

"It was no trouble."

"No, really, this is awesome." Price pauses to take a long sip of coffee, and when he glances back at Connor he looks a little more like his usual self, albeit a somewhat ashamed version. "I'm sorry I was so cranky before."

Connor smiles. "I don't think I would have been in the best mood either, if I'd gotten caught in the rain like that."

Price's expression softens, and his shoulders lose a little of the tension he's carried since he first walked in from the rain. He certainly looks more relaxed now, but he looks cold too, and he's still shivering. 

He and Elder Cunningham never did get their luggage back from the General, Connor remembers suddenly. All the elders had managed to scrounge up some spare shirts and pants and ties for them, but there hadn't been enough jackets to go around. Normally it isn't a problem; the weather in Uganda being what it is, their jackets don't get a lot of use anyway. But Connor suspects that Elder Price would probably appreciate a jacket right now. 

He and Price are about the same size. In fact, Price is probably thinner than he is. It would work.

"Wait right there," he says, and he's back a moment later, jacket in tow.

"Here, put this on," and they might be about the same size but Connor doesn't take their height difference into account until he actually sees Elder Price wearing his jacket. It's tight across the shoulders ( _muscles_ , Connor's traitorous brain reminds him) and the sleeves are so short it's almost comical.

"Um," he says, as Price looks down at his mostly-bare forearms. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. I'll take it back." He reaches out for the jacket, but Price shakes his head.

"No, it's good." Elder Price tugs down the sleeves a little, and then buries his hands in his pockets. "It's perfect. Thank you, again."

Connor feels his face growing warm and he tells himself that it's from the exertion of running back and forth between the kitchen and his room, and has absolutely nothing to do with the way Elder Price is smiling at him - looking grateful, and content, and something else that Connor can't quite place right now, but will tuck away to think about later.

"Well, I can't have you getting sick, can I?" he says, busying himself with getting a pot out of the cupboard in hopes of hiding his blush. He has breakfast duty this morning, anyway, and the other elders will be awake soon, and Price certainly could use something hot to eat right about now. 

Oatmeal, he decides, reaching for the can - but not before glancing back at Elder Price, who's still wearing Connor's jacket and has _finally_ stopped shivering - with a smile.


End file.
